DESCRIPTION: This core is intended to provide investigators with DNA micro arrays formatted onto membranes or glass slides. Researchers would submit experimental plans and protocols to the core director for approval and prioritization, upon which RNA would be provided to a trained technician for probe preparation and hybridization. A full-time bioinformatics technician would process the data and aid in interpretation. The plan includes the purchase of nylon-based arrays from commercial suppliers for immediate use. The University is also developing a micro array core facility through which researchers could access high density glass arrays at a considerably reduced price, and it is anticipated that much of the throughput will switch to this format as the center comes on-line. A second, continuing activity of this core is the application of yeast 2-hybrid technologies for the identification of protein-protein interactions.